La Orden de Merlin
by Luna-lunera
Summary: LA VIDA DE DUMBLEDORE....LEAN.. DEJEN REVIEWS.. O ME PONGO TRISTE.. REVIEWSSSS
1. Default Chapter

LA ORDEN DE MERLIN  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La alegría del Ministro.  
  
Sentado en su gran biblioteca, se encontraba el Ministro Supremo de Magia, en donde aferraba en sus manos un pergamino azul con letras plateadas destellantes, lo cual semejaba una noche clara y estrellada,- tan fuertemente sujetaba ese pergamino que daba la sensación de que temía que alguien se lo arrancara de sus manos. El Ministro miró y leyó una vez más el contenido:  
  
CERTIFICADO DE RECONOCIMIENTO  
  
Sr. Dorth Dumbledore y Sra. Margareth Porpington:  
  
Se les informa que ya ha sido reconocido al mundo de la magia, su hijo ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PORPINGTON, el cual, ha calificado con un ALTÍSIMO NIVEL de magia existente en él.  
  
Vurk Thomstoym G  
Ministro del Departamento de Registro  
Poblacional y regulación de magia.  
  
Durth Dumbledore, recordaba con un semblante orgulloso y feliz - el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo-.  
  
Señor Dumbledore? - decía el medico con alegría y admiración por dirigirse al mismísimo Ministro Supremo de Magia. -Sí- contesto este. ¡Ha sido padre de un robusto y sano niño! - le confirmaba el medico del Hospital Placentía. Su señora se encuentra en perfecto estado y en estos momentos está dormida. Muchas gracias por su preocupación doctor - le expresaba Dorth Dumbledore, que se sentía con una felicidad extrema.  
  
En ese mismo momento le hablaba una voz de mujer: - están esperándolo señor, los encargados del ministerio para empezar las pruebas mágicas obligatorias a todo recién nacido - le decía la enfermera. -ha gracias por avisar ¡- dijo Dorth.  
  
Con pasos seguros siguió a la enfermera a través de uno de los pasillos que dirigía a un despacho especial para estos fines. Dorth Dumbledore estaba tan inserto en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado en que el corredor no tenia paredes, sino una especie de vidrios que semejaban a las nubes blancas esponjosas y con movimiento. parecía estar caminando por el cielo.  
  
Al entrar al despacho, se encontró con 3 encargados del ministerio, ahí estaban sus antiguos amigos, con caras sonrientes. Roger de Conyers, que inmediatamente Dorth recordó cuando visito a su amigo en ese mismo hospital hace mas de 12 años cuando mato un dragón local feroz llamado el gusano de Sockburn. También estaba Ricardos Dixon amigo de travesuras en el colegio, y las imágenes que aparecieron en su mente fueron las de la habitación que compartían en Hufflepuff, y eso le hizo sentirse joven nuevamente. -Amigo te felicito ¡ - dijo el otro hombre, acercándose con grandes pasos y seguro de recibir un abrazo de Durth- -Gracias, ni te imaginas lo que siento ¡ - decía el Sr. Dumbledore Y en ese momento le abrazaba con gran afecto su amigo Paúl Gascoigne quien le había regalado a él y a Margareth uno de sus castillos ubicado en sus tierras en Ravensworth que quedaba a pocos kilómetros del castillo glorioso que poseía él.  
  
Se encontraban en un despacho, lleno de libros y varitas mágicas de todos los tamaños y grosores, en las paredes, (si es que se le podían llamar así), eran del mismo material que el del pasillo, pero estas no tenían nubes en movimientos, sino, era como estar dentro de un bosque en penumbras, como si ellos se hallaran en una casa de árbol, rodeados por ramas y hojas que al moverse traspasaban la luz del ocaso.  
  
En vez de escritorio, existía al medio de este despacho una camilla pequeña cubierta con el manto de Atonine. Este manto era uno de los 5 que existían en el mundo mágico ya que su utilidad y magia era de un poder asombroso, era peculiar ya que con él se podía saber que intensidad de magia había nacido el niño. Este consistía en una tela rojo oscuro y con piedras preciosas a sus costados y cada piedra tenia un color distinto y un significado.  
  
Ricardos Nixon le pidió a la enfermera que venia acompañando a el Ministro que trajera al recién nacido, y con un movimiento de mano, les pidió a todos que esperaran alrededor del manto de Antonine. Cuando venia la enfermera con Albus en los brazos, el Sr. Dumbledore lo recibió y lo tomo en sus brazos como si le hubieran entregado la mayor riqueza de todo el mundo. Pero dentro de sí Dorth Dumbledore tenía un poco de miedo en esos instantes, al saber si su hijo seria o no un mago, como toda su familia o sacaría algunas características de la familia de Margareth su esposa.  
  
Con un poco de temblor acostó a Albus en el manto, y en esos momentos Paúl Gascoigne comenzaba a desplegar un pergamino ya viejo donde salía las explicación es de cada piedra si esta brillaba al ser colocado el niño encima del manto. Roger de Conyers levanto su varita y dijo ¡Nacium ! y el manto como si estuviera vivo levanto los extremos que estaban caídos y escondió por completo a Albus. para el Sr. Dumbledore esos segundos fueron como siglos. estaba con una duda tremenda para saber que piedras brillarían y cuales no, ya que su amigo Paúl tenia el pergamino para inspeccionar el significado de las características de su hijo, el se puso a su lado para leer y escuchar mas de cerca. Cuando el manto levanto nuevamente sus extremos y dejo ver al niño comenzaron a brillar ¡ TODAS! Con un fulgor que iluminaba todo el despacho, rápidamente Paúl empezó a leer y señalando con la mano cada una de las piedras que estaban encendidas:  
  
- AGATA AMARILLA: De color amarillo grisáceo. Posee equilibrio emocional.  
  
AGATA AZUL: Con estrías blancas en variaciones de azul de claro a oscuro. Posee serenidad, percepción e intuición.  
  
AGATA CORNALINA: De color rojo naranja. Posee creatividad. Espontaneidad e imaginación.  
  
AGATA FUEGO: De color rojo profundo. Posee energía y un gran espíritu de lucha.  
  
AGATA MARINA: De color verde traslucido o celeste. Posee comunicación con todos los magos y muggles, tanto así como criaturas mágicas, además de tener un gran sentimiento de fidelidad.  
  
AGATA VERDE: De color verde en todas sus gamas. Posee alegría por vivir. (Fijarse bien si están todas brillando, ya que si no es así, su alegría solo será por algunos momentos en su vida)  
  
AMATISTA: De color violeta. Posee una protección ya dentro de su capacidad mágica.  
  
CITRINO : De color dorado y marrón. Posee equilibrio y fuerza de voluntad, así como una gran capacidad pensante.  
  
DIAMANTE: De color traslucido, rosado, amarillento, azul, verde y gris. Posee una apertura mental y una conexión física, que permitirá el aprovechamiento completo de su capacidad hacia las fuerzas del inconsciente.  
  
OJO DE BUEY: De color marrón rojizo con reflejos oscuros y dorados. Posee un aumento de la resistencia física y tiene una coraza a las influencias negativas externas.  
  
OPALO: De color negro ardiente, verde o azul en gama de violeta. Posee un incremento en su vitalidad y estará siempre dispuesto a la comprensión del mundo que lo rodea.  
  
Ahora, fijarse bien si esta brillando la piedra del fénix, es una piedra en forma de ojo encima de la cabeza del niño.- ¡Durth! - dijo Paúl - ESTA BRILLANDO -  
  
PIEDRA DEL FENIX: De color marrón con estrías beige. Posee energía emocional y cósmica positiva para conllevar su vida. (Es raro que esta piedra brille, ya que el cosmos no habitualmente manda fuerza para reinar, eso significa que los astros son también padres de este niño)  
  
-esto leía Paúl - mientras la cara de felicidad y orgullo que sentía Dorth Dumbledore era sin lugar a dudas la mayor que puede tener un padre, y más aun siendo el Ministro Supremo de Magia. 


	2. La vida de Dumbledore

Capitulo 2. La visión  
  
Acababa de aparecer en casa la Sra. Margareth, por el medio habitual de algunos magos, -la aparición-... Cuando vio una gran luz que provenía del hall de la estancia, corrió pensando en lo peor, en su hijo, en su esposo o algunos accidentes habituales últimamente en casa. (Desde que estaba Albus). Pero no encontró nada, cuando llego a hall, solo estaba su hijo ya de 9 años, jugando con el equipo de bochas de su padre.  
  
Hijo cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con el equipo de tu padre?- le decía enojada la señora Margareth- El te ha prometido comprarte un juego para navidad- decía con un tono ya mas calmado. Pero estoy aburrido mamá y tu no me dejas salir a jugar con mi barredora zumba- le decía el chico con tono de reproche--cuando tu no estas ¡! - ¿además no se que hacer?, ¡no me dejas usar mi juego de hacer posiciones, ni el de inventos caseros ¡!!!!! - con ya un tono de desesperación. -hijo ya te queda poco para entrar al colegio, ahí aprenderás todo y tendrás permiso para usar una varita como dios manda! - le decía su mama.  
  
Albus era un niño delgado, de tez blanca, con ojos brillantes y llenos  
de sabiduría -como si ya conociera todo-, era de un buen porte para tener  
su edad, al mismo tiempo muy querido por todos, y muy respetado (aunque  
él pensara que era respetado por que su padre era el Ministro supremo de  
Magia), la verdad, es que él era respetado por su condición de ser uno de  
los pocos magos que tenia la historia de magia, en ser un enviado del  
cosmos y así tener al fénix como símbolo principal en su vida. Se  
esperaba mucho de él, aunque su mamá lo trataba como a todo niño normal.  
  
Lo que mas le gustaba a Albus era ir todos los fines de semana a casa de su padrino Paúl Gascoigne ya que le consentía en todo! Y tenía criaturas en su bosque privado que a él le sorprendían. Cada sábado al llegar al castillo de su padrino corría al bosque a ver los Dragones domesticados, a los 3 Unicornios que poseía Paúl, a una familia de Centauros que vivían ahí con consentimiento del dueño, También había algunas Anjanas, mujeres de hermoso rostro y atractiva figura. Sus cabellos son largos y finos, adornados con flores y lazos de seda. Que siempre dejaban fascinado a Albus ya que ellas les contaban historias y le daban de comer miel. Albus había leído sobre ellas y siempre cada año deseaba ir al bosque al solsticio de primavera, a la media noche, ya que sabia que se reúnen las Anjanas a danzar hasta el amanecer asidas de la mano, donde mencionaba el libro que aparecen rosas y quien logre encontrar una de estas rosas que tienen pétalos encarnados, verdes, amarillos y azules, será feliz hasta la hora de su muerte.- aunque Albus nunca encontró una-.  
  
En el bosque había muchos seres más, pero solo se veían en la noche y él como ser menor solo lo dejaban sus padres visitarlo una noche al año y entraba con su padrino. Albus sabía también que existían, Caballucos del diablo, pero solo aparecían para la noche de San Juan, Nuberos, genios traviesos y maliciosos que montados en nubes grises hacen desastres por doquier, eran pequeños, de cara maliciosa y aspecto obeso, Trentis, Damas verdes, duendes, gnomos y muchos más que Albus llego a conocer muchos años después cuando el castillo y el bosque fueron de su familia.  
  
Paúl Gascoigne no estaba casado, y mucho menos tenia hijos propios, así que cuando Dorth y Margareth le ofrecieron ser el padrino de Albus, el se sintió agradecido con ellos. El era alto, de la misma estatura de Dorth, tenia tez blanca, con algunas arrugas en los ojos, que eran de un color café oscuro, el pelo era rubio y largo hasta los hombros, poseía una contextura gruesa, como si estuviera siempre en forma.  
  
Las cosas no estaban en el ultimo tiempo tranquilas, ya que Albus siempre escuchaba a sus padres hablar muy preocupados de los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en le mundo mágico. Siempre había muchas lechuzas en el despacho de su padre, o estaba ocupado hablando con alguien a través de la chimenea con cara de preocupación y descontento. Oía a los elfos domésticos hablar en voz baja, y a su padrino con su madre de la misma forma, nadie le explicaba que era lo que pasaba y él se sentía muy mal por ser ignorado, con todo cuanto acontecía, pues Albus sentía un extraño presentimiento y siempre tenía visiones cada vez que estaba solo. Aunque Albus nunca comento durante este periodo sobre sus visiones, ya, por no preocupar a su madre y no molestar al Ministro supremo de magia.  
  
Su primera visión fue cuando se encontraba una tarde en el bosque de su padrino y una de las Arjanas, le colocaba uno de sus cintos en la mano, en ese momento como si una esfera platinada y llena de humo empezó a encerrar a Albus, él sentía como si estuviera flotando y una imagen se acercaba mas y mas hacia su cuerpo. -lejos, en una colina sin ningún arbusto, se encontraba una casucha con tablas roídas y quebradas por la humedad, estaba un hombre o seria un mago?- se pregunto para si mismo, pues no sabia aun quien era, ya que no lo conocía - este hombre estaba cubierto por un sombrero café en punta y una túnica negra con un escudo bordado en el pecho, veía como este hombre guardaba algo entre sus manos, como si fuera algo peligroso para su persona, ya que lo tomaba con mucha firmeza pero con precaución de no estropear este objeto. El chico pudo ver como era, tenía un aspecto de cajita rectangular en donde una punta era de color plateado como el metal, pareciera que el resto de objeto fuera agua embotellada.  
  
Cuando Albus miraba intrigado lo que tenía en as manos el hombre y  
preguntándose que era. vio salir de esa casucha a 4 hombres, todos con  
la misma túnica que el anterior, pero estos llevaban sombreros  
puntiagudos en cono y de color negro con el mismo escudo bordado que  
tenia el hombre en la túnica.  
El chico se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era joven, de pelo negro y unos  
ojos brillantes - ¿se parece a mi? - ¡No, eso es imposible! (pensó  
Albus). Y en ese momento este joven levanto la vista y miro a los ojos de  
Albus y sonrió - nervioso el chico desvió la mirada y se poso en los  
otros tres hombres, ya que por el atuendo ya estaba seguro que eran todos  
magos.  
En eso, cuando miro a los otros se puso nervioso ya que reconoció a dos  
de los hombres, uno era su padrino, pero que tenia el pelo blanco y  
estaba ojeroso y el otro hombre que en esos momentos se acercaba al del  
sombrero café, era su propio padre, que tenia una barba blanca y larga -  
Albus pensó en ese momento que su padre no podría ser, ya que el era  
joven y no un viejo como lo divisaba- en ese momento sintió como si lo  
tomaran de los hombros y lo jalaran hacia atrás y ya la imagen se  
alejaba de él, y volvió a ver la niebla y a la Arjana que a no era una.  
sino muchas que lo rodeaban con cara de amor y preocupación.  
  
Nunca Albus Dumbledore se pudo olvidar de su primera visión, y nunca la  
contó a nadie, lo que si siempre se reprocho fue no a ver alcanzado a ver  
al otro mago que estaba en el grupo.  
  
N/A: Gracias por su Review, no estoy aun segura si el FF es bueno.. o no  
.. Pero creo que seguiré escribiéndolo, no tengo muchos capítulos  
escritos..pero me pondré en eso cuando vea que ya estoy por terminar de  
subir todos los capítulos que ya existen..  
  
Bueno si les gusta esta demás que pída que dejen sus reviews.... bye  
gracias. 


	3. Camino a ser un verdadero mago

Gracias a los que estan leyendo mi Fanfic, de verdad me complace saber que les ha gustado y no lo encuentran un poco tonto, por no ser de harry, ni su pandilla.. ( jejejejejej )...  

**Aya  K**: fuiste la primera en leer mi ff acá, gracias por tu review, me hizo sentir  

              super bien.

**Sisma:  **Bueno ya conversamos por msn y nos conocimos un poco más, ojalá 

sigas mis consejos para tu FF,,,

**Winter's fairy:  **gracias por decir que escribo bien... me complace de verdad.. ojala sigas leyendo y dejándome mas review, pensando como va la historia..vale ¿

**Christopher :**  **AMIGO MIO**... que te puedo decir que no te diga por msn..

 Solo.. nuevamente  **GRACIAS POR TU AMISTAD Y CONFIANZA EN TODO.**

**Undomiel2:  **pucha LOCA, CABRA CHICA Y AMIGA MIA. ¡... si..si sé que soy tu mamá.. y es el mismo ff.. que se me había perdido..lo encontré en un disket..por ahí..haciendo limpieza...Ojalá sigas leyendo .. y ven a tomar tecito..pero no me quites el PC.. que lo estoy usando. ¿ Ya .....  ( ¿andas con chaqueta? hace frio!!! ).

BUENO AHORA  AL CAPITULO...OJALA LES GUSTE.... SI NO..ME AVISAN.. PA  MEJORAR LA PROXIMA... BYE

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Capitulo 3**.   CAMINO A SER UN VERDADERO MAGO.**

  ¡ Apurate  hijo!, no te quedes atrás,  ¡si sé que hay mucha gente! Pero es normal - le decía con voz de sofocada  la Sra. Margareth a Albus. Que él caminaba a paso apurado siguiéndola, mientras escabullía a otros magos que caminaban por ese callejón.

   Mamá tengo sed  - decía Albus - mirando con ansias la terraza de la heladería _Florean Fortescue, _en donde se divisaba a varios niños con grandes helados de distintos colores, que a él también se le antojo uno.

    Ya iremos cielo, primero es lo primero o sea ¡tu varita!  - la que siempre haz querido - ¿o no Albus?-   lo miraba con una expresión sonriente y complaciente su madre.

Cuando oyó esto. Los ojos  brillantes parecían faroles de la emoción, ya que  al solo pensar en su deseo más anhelado por tantos años y en que en pocos minutos se harían realidad las lágrimas querían aparecer en ellos. De tanta emoción no dijo nada, y un vuelco en el estomago apareció en solo pensarlo.

Al entrar a la tienda de _Ollivander, _éste estaba atendiendo a otro muchacho como él. pero tenia la cabellera de un negro brillante y corto, casi de la misma estatura de Albus, pero unos 4 cm mas bajo,  en eso  el Sr Ollivander se acerco al niño y le paso una varita que acababa de sacar de la cajita larga y de color verde oscuro.

 tómela Sr Simms, y déle un pequeño movimiento con su muñeca . -decía cortésmente y con su voz muy ronca el dueño de la tienda.

Con  la mano temblorosa Clifford tomo la varita  y la agito, de repente como si una nube de tormenta  explotara dentro del lugar, apareció una luz cegarte y como surgió se  borro. - Clifford Simms con los ojos abiertos como platos quedo ahí parado y con miedo de mirar la cara de sus padres y del dueño, así que miro de reojo a Albus que con una sonrisa de nerviosismo le hizo un gesto de saludo.

No.  no parece que esa sea su varita designada   dijo lentamente Ollivander, y camino muy pausadamente  como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar otra.

Nuevamente se acerco al chico y le paso una nueva varita de color gris perla y le dijo - tome Sr Simms ojalá este sea de su agrado-

     Mientras recibía la varita el niño,  este le explicaba cual era su contenido-

     Fibras de corazón de Dragón, en madera de arce y tiene un grosor de  4   

      2/5 pulgadas.

      Y Clifford ya había tomado la varita y la había agitado y de ella salían chispas de colores, como si fuera de aprobación de su único dueño.

"Ya que ninguna varita es igual a otra, y ninguna varita actúa de la misma forma que lo haría con su dueño". 

El chico salió feliz de la tienda con una cajita verde claro entre sus manos en donde estaba  la varita que seria para toda su vida.

Adentro de la tienda estaba aun esperando su turno la Sra Margareth y su hijo.  

Albus empezó a mirar la tienda en donde nunca había entrado antes, era muy oscura y todo era de madera ya muy vieja pero reluciente, había un  mostrador elevado delante de él donde el Sr Ollivander se divisaba como si fuera un gigante- pensó- 

- Sra Porpington como se encuentra UD y su marido?, ha habido noticias nuevas que nos reconforten un poco el día? -   exclamo sonrientemente el dueño.    -me temo que no, lo siento, pero con asuntos de mi marido realmente no me entero demasiado, usted sabe, hay cosas que nos son conversadas a puertas abiertas.-    le respondía a Ollivander la mamá de Albus.

 En eso el hombre dirige su mirada a él y le dice con voz  muy respetuosa (que ya Albus estaba acostumbrado a  ese tono de voz en todos los que se dirigían a el) 

 es un gusto conocerlo Sr Dumbledore, y esperaba su visita unos de estos días, además me complace decirle que le he confeccionado pensando en Ud una varita a su medida, espéreme por favor -  Albus quedo mirándolo con grandes ojos y de paso miro a su madre, ya que nunca pensó que  se hicieran varitas a la medida, - (¿por que le hacían a el una varita y el otro chico recién tubo que probar dos?), penso por un instante Albus, colocando una cara de impresión y duda.

Al cabo de un rato, llego el dueño del local y pasándole a él  la varita de color azul oscuro, con unas pequeñas estrías por  la superficie. Observo el niño que en su punta se encontraba adheridas unos brillos extraños-que no logro reconocer -

- ¿Podría agitarla por favor? - le dijo Ollivander.  Y en ese momento Albus levanto la varita al nivel de sus ojos y  se estremeció por completo, un calor subía desde sus pies hasta el ultimo pelo de su cabeza, era un calor reconfortante, como si llenara hasta el mas mínimo  rincón de su ser con una sabiduría que le hacia falta  para comprender muchas cosas, pero que él sabia que existían en su ser. Y en ese momento Albus escuchaba muy lejos la voz de su madre y la del señor Ollivander que le hablaban, pero él tenia puesta su mirada a  un espectacular visión,  era el universo, lleno de estrellas, pero justo al medio de todo  se encontraba una  gran nubosidad que giraba alrededor  de un agujero negro, pero que el sentía como si estuviera en su hogar.  Del agujero apareció una luz diminuta de color rojo que cada vez se hacia mas brilloso y que el comprendió que era como un saludo especialmente hacia él.

Como en un remolino se sintió Albus al  darse cuenta que estaba su madre ahí tomándolo del hombro con cara de preocupación.

- ¿querido te pasa algo? - replicaba asustada la Sra Margareth y observándolo como si tuviera miedo de perder a su hijo.

- no nada mamá, solo que vi. Una constelación maravillosa, ¿aun no se si era eso o el gran hoyo negro que leí la otra vez? - decía Albus mientras  miraba su varita y de reojo al Sr. Ollivander.

- Asombroso!!!, realmente Asombroso- yo esperaba que tuviera un muy buen efecto en Ud. Sr. Dumbledore, pero nunca me imagine que tanto  - pensaba en voz alta El dueño del local.

-  Su varita esta confeccionada de 10gr de polvo estelar…3 gotas de lagrimas de fénix…1gr de ceniza de fénix…madera de carpe plantado en otoño…. 19cm de largo y en su punta tiene unos pequeños raspajes de una piedra de fénix que encontré en Asia, recuerdo cuando caminaba por unas ruinas antiguas donde estaba un monte y algo me llevo a caminar por ahí, ¡bueno son cosas de la vida! y ahí encontré esa piedra rarísima.-decía como contándole una de las mejores experiencias de su vida a sus clientes.

Ya pagada la adquisición más valiosa para ser un mago competente, se despidieron inmediatamente del dueño del local y Albus y la Sra Margareth, salieron del local y se dirigieron a las compras de los libros y  utensilios  que necesitaría para su primer año en Hogwarts.

            Al encontrarse en el callejón, Albus creyó ver al hombre de su primera visión el que estaba sentado con el sombrero café fuera de la casucha, pero con unos años menos en su rostro, al fijarse nuevamente para aseverar su visión, la varita empezó  moverse dentro de la caja, como si quisiera salir o estuviera ahogándose. La Sra Margareth dio un gritito ahogado y Albus miro rápidamente  la bolsa en donde ésta se encontraba,  pero en ese mismo instante que miraba la bolsa, se sintieron unos ruidos extraños  en el callejón, éstos eran  como de un perro gruñendo pero aumentado unas  doscientas veces, el sonido era ronco y fue emitido con mucha rabia, que fue un pensamiento rápido de Albus.  

            La gente corría  y  él también junto a su madre que lo llevaba hacia un lugar seguro. Albus le pregunto a su madre que era lo que había pasado. Ya que no alcanzaron a comprar  el caldero y  los ingredientes para su asignatura de Pociones. La Sra. Margareth solo le dijo que era "algo" en que estaba todo el ministerio preocupado por  arreglar  "ese problema" ya que es difícil combatir con "esos"  y que últimamente estaban sin "control" y  "llegando a cualquier parte".  La verdad es que el chico quedo más extrañado, y misterioso  con la respuesta temerosa y extraña de su madre, que prefiero no seguir preguntándole.

            Ya al cabo de unos  instantes  que habían vuelto  a casa desde el callejón Diagon, a través de los polvos Flu, que  últimamente eran una novedad, pues era un producto nuevo e inventado por  un trío de brujos con gran experiencia en el tema de transporte mágico, estos polvos  fueron tan bien recibidos por la comunidad mágica,  que cada uno de los inventores  recibió La Orden de Merlín, (el nombramiento más alto que un mago puede recibir), como un agradecimiento a  el beneficio y  modernidad para la vida de los magos y hacia la efectividad del encubrimiento del mundo mágico. 

 Al momento de aparecerse  estaba el Sr. Dorth en frente de la chimenea esperándolos  nervioso y con apariencia de atrasado con trabajo, ya que sus ojeras eran notables a bastante distancia.

 ¿están bien…  Los dos?, ¿están seguros que no les paso nada? - decía con un tono de voz temblorosa por el miedo de perder lo que mas amaba.

 ¡ Margareth, que paso?, viste algo?, había mucha gente en el callejón?... yo aun no puedo ir a visitarlo, pero mande a algunos magos especializados en le tema para que arreglen cualquier problema que se haya presentado en el callejón. Los estaba esperando a ustedes antes de irme y asegurarme bien que estaban sin peligro.

 Papa que pasa?, ¿porque  estas tan nervioso por  ese  ruido?, ¡! Nunca me cuentas nada ¡- reclamaba Albus a su padre, con voz potente.

  Olvídalo hijo, ya mañana te vas a Hogwarts y allá estarás mas seguro que incluso en esta casa, ahora anda a empacar las cosas que compraste.

Ya era el 1º de Septiembre y Albus no caía aun de la emoción de estudiar magia, hacer posiciones, encantamientos, descifrar el cosmos, transformar cosas, predecir cosas ( y muy dentro de él, sentía que sería muy bueno en esa materia), pero su madre le había dicho que solo cuando estuviera en 2ª podría cursarla.

Ya cuando habían entrado por el Anden 9 3/4 , Albus, la Sra Margareth  y  su Padre. Se les acercaron inmediatamente  el Sr  Roger de Conyers que venia afirmando del hombro a su hijo. El chico era un poco más alto que Albus, tenía la cara un poco tostada por el sol, unos ojos de color verde, donde le caía un mechón de pelo castaño claro.

 -hola Dorth…Margareth, como están?, ha ya veo que traes a Albus, ¿es su primer año?-  hablaba mientras sonreía y levantaba el pecho, en muestra de orgullo por  hablar directamente con el Ministro.

 -Bien gracias Roger, si traemos a Albus, él esta ya impaciente por dejarnos solos casi todo un año!- decía con voz de consentimiento y  resignación el Padre de Albus, mientras miraba a su esposa, que tenia una cara de pena, que no podía disimular.

- este es mi hijo Jove, ya va a ingresar al  2º curso, está en Gryffindor- lo malo es que no quedo en mi casa Slytherin, pero bueno que le vamos hacer ¡-- con cara  de resignación le mostraba una leve sonrisa a su hijo.

 -bueno hijo, cuídate mucho y estudia, nosotros te estaremos mandando algunas lechuzas con noticias nuestras, haz lo mismo por favor!- sonaba a suplica la voz dulce y cantante de la Sra. Margareth  Yo te mandaré hoy los utensilios que faltaron por comprar, no te preocupes que llegaran a tiempo, te lo prometo.

 -pórtate bien Albus, y como siempre pon en alto el apellido Dumbledore, cuídate y  cualquier cosa te diriges a tu prefecto o al jefe de la Casa en que te toque. No importa que no quedes en  alguna casa que estuvimos nosotros con tu madre, la cosa es que aprendas bastante, te iré a visitar antes de Navidad ya que debo ir a conversar con el director de Hagwarts  Adrews Millacord .- con un gran abrazo Durth se despidió de su hijo, justo cuando el pito del tren sonaba avisando que ya partía hacia su destino. _HOGWARTS._


	4. Porfin en el colegio

Capitulo 4. ¡ PORFIN EN EL COLEGIO!  
  
Albus estaba en un compartimiento del tren con todas las pertenencia que necesitaba para ese año escolar, en una jaula llevaba una de las lechuzas que el padre le había pasado para mantenerse en contacto. Ahí estaba, con ojos grandísimos que caracterizan a todo lechuza, su nombre era Norkhlun, poseía un plumaje lustroso y de un moteado difícil de describir, cuando se encontraba volando bajo los rayos del sol, brillaba con tonos tornasol y de noche adquiría un tono azulino opaco, su comportamiento era de una lechuza ya entrada en años, pero demostraba agilidad, confianza y cualquier persona al observarla sentía un respeto hacia ella, como una admiración sin saber porqué.  
  
Ella se encontraba mirando hacia el vidrio que mostraba campos llenos de árboles, arbustos y colinas vacías sin ninguna señal que ahí viviera algún ser humano por esos alrededores. En ese momento, volteo su cabeza al mirar que alguien abría el compartimiento donde se encontraba su amo.  
  
-- "¿hay algún espacio disponible?"-- decía un chico algo pálido con rostro de pocos amigos y fijándose en el niño que se encontraba sentado y comiéndose una gragea de sabor de carne. ( nunca en su vida encontro un sabor bueno en las grageas... ¿mala suerte?)  
  
-- No, pasa sólo estoy yo!-- le decía Albus.  
  
--hola me llamo Crusfyl Finnigan, soy de primer año y tu?-- le  
sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el asiento frente de Albus.  
  
-- Hola me llamo Albus Dumbledore, y también voy por primera vez a Hogwarts, no hallo la hora de que lleguemos!- con voz expectante le respondía a Crusfyl.  
  
-- ¿tu eres pariente del Ministro Supremo de Magia? O solo es coincidencia de apellidos?-- preguntaba el chico con cara sonrojada, pues ya el pálido se le había esfumado al preguntar, además había un brillo en los ojos, como si estuviera esperando impacientemente que Albus le diera una afirmación a su pregunta, pero en ese momento entro otro chico con un baúl enorme y un mono chico peludo, que estaba encima de sus hombros dando vuelta tras la nuca.  
  
-- Hola me pueden hacer un ladito, no encuentro ningún compartimiento vació donde sentarme y dejar mis cosas.-- -- ¡Claro pasa ¡- - Me llamo Crusfyl Finnigan y el es Albus Dumbledore, entramos este año a Hogwarts- ¿y tu? --  
  
-- Soy Donan Creevey entro también este año, y sinceramente todo es nuevo para mi, cuando me llego la carta en donde decía que había quedado seleccionado para entrar a Hogwarts mi mamá lloraba de la alegría, -- contaba el muchacho en donde parecía que le faltara aire para seguir hablando -- Pero yo no tenia la menor idea que colegio era hasta que me explico que mi abuelo había sido un brujo, pero ella no había heredado la magia y tenia la esperanza de que algunos de sus hijos si la recibiría. Mi mamá me regalo este mono señalándolo y tomando aire pues al parecer ya se le había terminado cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon, me pareció muy bonito, mi hermano chico ya le puso nombre, se llama ochitó eso sí que es bastante inquieto-- dijo el niño con una cara de disculpa y felicidad. Cuando pensaba respirar para seguir contando algo.  
  
En ese momento ochitó había saltado a la caja de grageas de sabores que tenia Albus en el asiento y que ya le estaba ofreciendo unas a sus compañeros de cabina.  
  
-- ¿siempre hablas tanto?, parecía que te faltaba el aire ¡ -- decía el primer acompañante de Albus.  
  
-- Hola Donan, nunca había visto un mono. ¿Que come?-- preguntó muy interesado Albus mientras estiraba su mano para tocar a ochitó.  
  
Pero no escucho ninguna respuesta, solo sentía su mano sobre el mono, el compartimiento había desaparecido...  
  
Nuevamente aparecía esa nubosidad ya conocida por Albus. Se encontraba en un bosque donde habían árboles gigantescos, pero sombríos como si ocultaran secretos misteriosos y horribles, él miraba entre medio de cada árbol por las ramas para divisar algo que conociera, hasta que levanto la vista y vio a un mono igualito que "ochitó" con un papel en la mano, este era de color amarillento ya de un aspecto viejo, en donde el mono estaba muy interesado en leer. ¡ ¿estaba leyendo el mono o era solo su idea?¡ , ¡¿los monos pueden leer?¡ , en eso estaba cuando se fijo que el mono le devolvía la mirada, pero sus ojos no eran de animal. Sino de un color verde oscuro como de un ser humano. El mono salto a otro árbol que se estremeció al sentirlo como si tuviera vida y no gustase que le perturbaran en su sueño. Y Ochitó desapareció de la vista de Albus, cuando de repente vio a un mago alto, que caminaba con su varita en alto, dispuesto atacar, Albus no podía verle la cara ya que tenia una capa que cubría todo su rostro, pero el chico se fijo en el escudo que estaba bordado en su capucha. Cuando trato de distinguir que tipo de escudo era sintió que lo jalaban hacia atrás y pudo distinguir nuevamente la cabina.  
  
-¡¡¡ ¿Que te paso?, pensé que te habías muerto. ¿siempre eres así?¡¡¡-- con voz suplicante y aterrorizada, lo miraba Crusfyl Finnigan con unos ojos grandes con un brillo especial como tratando de entender y recordar algo.  
  
-- Nada, nada en serio solo creo que me desmaye eso es todo.-- con cara de disculpa y enfado miraba a los dos compañeros de cabina que le habían tocado a él. ¿Siempre le iría a pasar estas cosas delante de otras personas? Pensaba en ese momento Albus. - De verdad no es nada a veces me pasa. pero no estoy enfermo así que no piensen mal por favor-- decía Albus con una voz de suplica que los niños solo se sentaron y vieron nuevamente de reojo a ochitó.  
  
-- ¡Mi mono no tiene la culpa he!, ni siquiera te mordió o algo, como lo hizo con mi mamá el día que estábamos eligiendo mi varita, aunque también alcanzo a morder al señor de esa tienda, él se enojo mucho, yo creo que me busco una varita rápido para que saliera de una vez de la tienda. bueno, pero que le voy hacer? ¿No?, ya lo tengo y me fascina mi ochitó.  
  
Albus miro de reojo en ese momento al mono y se fijo en sus ojos, no eran verdes como recordaba si no de un negro intenso y tenía aspecto de animal no de humano. ¿Por qué habré visto eso? Se decía a sí mismo. ¿pero que tiene que ver este mono?, ¿nuevamente ví ese escudo que tenía mi padre y mi padrino. que será?.  
  
Al rato paso una señora con un carrito que flotaba y ofrecía a todos los alumnos golosinas como barras de caramelo que al lamerlas te dejaba la boca de color negro y con chispitas de colores, unos murciélagos de chocolate que si no se mordían por una ala salían volando y se debía saltar para poder agarrarlos, unas imitaciones de duendes de gomitas cubiertos de salsa de frambuesa que al morderlos gritaban con una voz chillona.  
  
Ya cuando se hacia de noche paso una niña mayor con la túnica de color negro ordenándoles que se cambiaran ya que dentro de 30 minutos llegarían a la estación de Hogsmeade, para empezar el año escolar.  
  
Cuando bajaron del tren, Albus miro que había muchos alumnos y que no conocía a ninguno, se fijo en un alumno mayor que él que se distinguía por su pelo cobrizo, pensó que seguramente era de 5 o 6 año, llevaba una insignia dorada que decía "Premio Anual". Al mirar hacia otro lado observo a una chica que debía ser también de primero, ya que observaba como el con ojos asustados y de orgullo propio por estar ahí, con todos esos jóvenes y niños igual que ella que los unía la existencia de magia dentro de ellos, Albus no supo como comprender que tan bien podía él imaginar que era lo que ella estaba ¿sintiendo? O estaba ¿pensando eso? De repente escucho una voz ronca y fuerte que llamaba a todos los alumnos nuevos, a que se dirigieran (siguiéndolo a él) a la orilla del lago- la cual señalaba-.  
  
Fueron conducidos por un señor bajito hacia los botes para cruzar el lago y así empezar con la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las escalera había un hombre gordo, alto y que estaba con una túnica y un sombrero de color café, sus cabellos eran ondulados y se le dejaban ver algunas canas, él les dio la bienvenida al colegio diciéndoles que cada uno entraría a alguna de las casas, que seria como su hogar durante todo el año escolar, que según su comportamiento se les agregarían o quitarían puntos a cada una de ellas y al final del curso habría una ceremonia de premiación a la casa que saliera ganadora ese año con el mayor puntaje a su favor. Explicado esto y dicho los nombres de las casas. Según al parecer de todos los alumnos por su preferencia dijo: -- "Las casas son cuatro, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor" --- diciendo esto los miro y dio media vuelta y las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y este caminó con grandes zancadas pero algo pesadas por su peso, los alumnos nuevos lo siguieron con cara de expectación y regocijo.  
  
N/A : espero que les guste-realmente no he tenido..mucho tiempo para escribir, y tampoco no he tenido muchos reviews ( buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)... pero no importa los sigo para ustedes..que me han dejado y les ha gustado..  
  
Disculpen por los problemas del otro dia.. no sabia como subir los capitulos solo una vez me explico la undomiel2.. y nunca mas ¡.. ya que ni ha venido a tomar tecito.. pero ese es otro tema... bueno un beso a todos y nuevamente ...GRACIAS.  
  
Y disculpen a los que no les gusto el capitulo 3.. pero ya habra mas novedades.. solo tienen que imaginar los espacios.. como yo.. al escribirlos.. bye. 


	5. Karen Bennett

Capitulo 5 KAREN BENNETT  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que se hubiera puesto el sombrero seleccionador y lo colocara en la casa de Gryffindor, igual que a su amigo Donan Creevey, a su otro amigo Crusfyl Finnigan había quedado en Slytherin aunque ya había tomado algo de aprecio, Albus no sentía tanta pena por que no quedara con ellos, más bien era como un alivio ya que en las horas en el expreso él sintió que sus miradas no eran sinceras.  
  
Igual tenia algunas clases en común con él, pero Crusfyl se sentaba al lado o atrás, pero con otro compañero de Slytherin, que se llamaba Loas Cong que era un chico alto con pelo castaño claro, con unos ojos verdes intensos, y siempre parecía estar pensando en algo inalcanzable, ya que nunca prestaba atención a lo que se le digiera o se le mandara hacer.  
  
Le había tocado un cuarto con Donan, Melios Finkut, Bryan Fletcher, Arcus Money, todos eran buenos alumnos, aunque Melios era un poquitin desordenado, y bueno para hacer chistes y bromas a los demás, siempre andaba acompañado de Arcus que le seguía como si fuera su héroe, lo malo era que Arcus era el hermano menor de la prefecta de Gryffindor y siempre andaba tras de él para que no le quitaran puntos a la casa o por orden de su madre ya que era su regalón.  
  
Bryan Fletcher era un chico bajo de padres muggles, que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era un milagro, ya que él creía mucho en la ciencia desde pequeño, su padre era un científico famoso en el mundo muggle y por tanto cuando andaba junto a Donan Creevey abrían mucho los ojos cuando algo inesperado pasaba a lado suyo, las primeras semanas cuando aparecían los fantasmas a través de las paredes o llegaban miles de lechuzas, ellos se quedaban con la boca abierta tratando de entender en que clase de colegio estaban y si que éste era seguro.  
  
Albus se llevaba muy bien con todos los alumnos de las casas, no tenia ningún problema con ellos, lo que sí lo atormentaba un poco, era que aquella chica que vio en el tren al bajar la primera noche de colegio siempre estaba sola y el presentía o podía leer sus pensamientos. cosa que no les pasaba con los demás, solo intuía al mirar sus ojos, pero con ella era distinto, aun nos lograba entender aquel fenómeno y dentro de sí creía que hacia mal al mirarla fijamente ya que estaba entrando en algo muy personal de cada persona. Ella se llamaba Karen Bennett, tenia una cabellera rubia y larga su pelo parecía esponjoso y brillaba a cada instante como si tuviera brillo propio, sus ojos eran de un color negro como la noche, su tez blanca y al parecer suave atraían de cierta manera a Albus, tenia el mismo porte de él y su manera de caminar hacia pensar que se deslizaba por el suelo... pero dentro de sus pensamientos había tristeza que no disimulaba en el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
Albus adoraba la clase de pociones era en la que mejor se desenvolvía, siempre estaba conversando con el profesor Ludoc Rewney, que era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, este había notado lo sobresaliente de el chico y al haber conversado anteriormente con el director del colegio y previa autorización del señor Dorth Dumbledore empezaron desde el primer trimestre a hacerles clases particulares de pociones, la cual Albus la recibía con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
El día 25 de Noviembre Albus no lo olvidaría nunca, al comenzar el día recibió en la hora del desayuno su habitual suscripción al diario "El Profeta", además de una carta de sus padres, el chico abrió su carta y esta decía:  
  
Querido hijo:  
  
Esperamos que te encuentres bien y que estés muy adelantado con tus clases de posiciones, nosotros recibimos noticias de Adrews Millacord casi todas las semanas contándonos de tu progreso en ellas. Queríamos avisarte que tu padre y yo debemos hacer un viaje inesperado a Francia, España, México, Argentina y Chile, lo cual tendremos que pasar la navidad en algunos de esos países ya que la estadía, aun tu padre no sabe cuanto durara. Por favor pórtate bien en Navidad (igual te llegara tu regalo te lo prometemos). El viaje es de asuntos del ministerio por tantos casos de revueltas de los gigantes en todo el mundo, por favor no te preocupes nosotros estaremos bien.  
También te iremos a visitar antes de irnos o sea mañana, ya se te dio permiso para faltar todo el día a tus clases.  
Bueno hijo ahora nos despedimos de ti, un beso de tu padre y tu mama que te adoran. Adiós. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
PD: recuerda comerte toda la comida y cambiarte ropa interior todos los días.  
  
Albus estaba rojo de vergüenza por la posdata que su madre le había mandado... deseo que no hubiera nadie en el comedor para que no se hubieran dado cuenta.... así que disimuladamente doblo el pergamino y se lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, agarro el vaso vació que estaba a su lado y lo lleno de leche, se lo ofreció a Norkhlun, gustosa ella bajo su cara y empezó a beber, en ese momento Albus recordó que también le habían traído "El Profeta", se encontraba a su lado en la mesa doblado, donde la pagina principal no se divisaba. Al desdoblar el diario, se encontró con una foto de un castillo sombrío, donde salía gran cantidad de humo en todas sus torres y por las ventanas que se encontraban todas con barrotes gruesos, Albus se fijo en la entrada del castillo, había agentes del ministerio conocidos por él, que hablaban con personas con un uniforme de color verde oscuro y con grandes llaves que colgaban de sus cinturas, todos discutían entre sí, al parecer sin llegar a ninguna solución al respecto . Albus empezó a leer la noticia principal.  
  
!Nuevo Ataque de Gigantes....Tomó por sorpresa al Ministerio!  
  
Grandes quejas tienen los guardianes de Azkaban, contra el Ministro Supremo de Magia, Dorth Dumbledore, lo cual ellos dicen que debió prevenir el ataque a esta fortificación y no esperar poner más seguridad ahora que ya había pasado lo peor. El día de ayer por la noche, la cárcel más segura del mundo mágico fue atacada por enormes criaturas nada amigables, Los GIGANTES (lo cual todos sabemos que tienen una naturaleza muy agresiva). Que ya han atacado varios lugares públicos del mundo mágico, como se contó anteriormente en un pasado articulo de este diario, "El CALLEJON DIAGON EN LLAMAS", la cual recordemos que fue atacado por estos seres el día 31 de agosto pasado, cuando se encontraba repleto de gente en compras por la iniciación de clases en Hogwarts, destrozando varios locales del callejón knockturn. Además se han visto destrozos en casas de agentes del ministerio aunque no se sabe si hay alguna relación con ellos. Dorth Dumbledore no se apareció en ningún momento en Azkaban, donde solo hubieron ministros del "Departamento de Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas" se encontraban en el lugar. Dicen los cuidadores o "PRINKLANS" de Azkaban que empezaron a sentir retumbar el suelo y luego unos grandes aullidos graves que venían del exterior, cuando se dieron cuenta de las formas gigantes que se acercaban al lugar inmediatamente se puso en aviso a tal ministerio, pero ya a su llegada de los encargados de este, los gigantes habían atacado la fortaleza, estos usaron piedras envueltas en fuego para romper las torres y los muros, y para agravar las cosas soltaron algunos convictos peligrosísimos. Esperamos una entrevista personal esta tarde con el Sr Dorth Dumbledore con este diario, para darnos alguna información y así ponerlos a ustedes al tanto de las represarías que se tomaran al respecto.  
  
Albus con cara de preocupación dejo el diario "El profeta" en la mesa y alguien tomaba el diario en sus manos para leerlo - ¿Me lo prestas para leerlo un momento por favor?- decía una voz dulce que jamás había oído Albus, sin contestar y sentir un leve estremecimiento por la voz el chico levanto la vista, y ahí se encontraba sentada Karen Bennett, no se había percatado de su presencia y eso le hizo sonrojarse, nunca había entablado alguna conversación con ella y sentía que esa era la ocasión oportuna para hacerlo. -Cla...Claro puedes leerlo!! - él se molesto por tartamudear por nada. - Gracias-- dijo Karen. ¿Te interesan las noticias ? - (que pregunta mas tonta he hecho-pensaba Albus molestándose con el mismo) así que dio vuelta el rostro para darle un pedazo de salchicha a Norkhlun que ya había acabado la leche. Y al parecer esperaba una respuesta a la carta que había entregado. -Pues si, pero aun no me suscribo a "El Profeta" y me interesa ya que los gigantes han destruido mi casa! ¿Como?, ¿ que paso?, ¿están todos bien en tu casa ? - con voz de miedo e impaciencia preguntaba Albus, ya que por algún motivo que el desconocía no entendía porque se sentía culpable de lo sucedido a Karen. -si están todos bien , gracias no le paso nada grave a mi familia, solo fue la casa- ¿como te llamas? -Al..Albus Dumbledore... y tu ? - -Karen Bennett... tu eres hijo de Supremo Ministro de Magia ?- decía ella con cara de alegría y sonrojándose a la vez, de inmediato vio un brillo en los ojos de Albus, que ella no pudo dilucidar, se dio cuenta que el chico se meneaba en el asiento para darle la respuesta... - Si quieres no me digas, no hay problema !! - Albus se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se mostraba ante ella por tener esa reacción, lo que pasaba era que él siempre parecía la sombra de su padre, nunca era solamente su nombre y su apellido por él mismo... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE a secas !!!...... tenía que ser el hijo del famosísimo Ministro... y se dio cuenta en ese momento, que desearía ser otra persona, no tener a su padre como tal. O que su papá fuera un simple mago y que no lo conociera nadie...NADIE. -SI, mi padre es el Supremo Ministro de Magia.... ¿porque?!! ¿ Te interesa?- la voz de Albus sonaba desagradable..Cosa rara en él y más aun con ella.... con la chica que nunca había conversado y le inspiraba tanta intriga .... Solamente por ser ella. Por su caminar, su pelo, su forma de ser, su voz... sus pensamientos.... ¿sus pensamientos?...Albus volteaba su rostro dirigido a su compañera de asiento para ver que reacción tenia, pero ya era tarde para verle, Karen se había levantado de la mesa y había dejado el diario "El profeta" ahí mismo como si nunca lo hubiera ojeado mientras hablaba con Albus. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, quedo helado de si mismo, de que había paso con el, se preguntaba una y otra vez en un solo segundo ...¿que te paso?..¿Que te paso? ¿Porque dijiste eso? ¿Como eres tan tonto?... Cuando volvió en si y escucho el rumor de todos mientras comían, empezó a buscarla con la mirada. Pero ella no estaba en el comedor. Justo Norkhlun le dio unos picotazos en la mano para mostrarle su pata y así decirle que esperaba la respuesta a su entrega, que saco a Albus del trance en que se encontraba consigo mismo así que saco una pluma y en la misma nota les respondió a sus padres que los esperaría para mañana y con gran alegría por verlos nuevamente.  
  
Podria hablar con Karen nuevamente y darle sus disculpas ¿... queria leerle la mente.. era eso posible ¿... 


	6. EL MAPA

Capitulo 6 EL MAPA  
  
Karen había ido al baño para llorar por el comportamiento de su compañero de casa, ella nunca había hablado con él y la trataba mal, y se había fijado que Albus no era así con nadie,¿porque tenia que ser grosero con ella? ¿Acaso le molesto su presencia?... ella hace tiempo que quería intercambiar algunas palabras con él, y como era algo tímida nose animaba, pero la noche anterior le había dicho a su amiga Cinthia Mockridge que le gustaba Albus desde el día que lo había divisado en el expreso, siempre estaba pendiente de él y como le iba en clases, pero ¿porque tenia que ser tan grosero con ella?  
  
Ese día tuvieron clases de Astrología con la profesora Mcmillan, que era una señorita ya mayor, gordita y con una cara redonda y de tez blanca, sus ojos parecían a los de un gato, sus labios eran carnosos y de color rosado, era algo bajita pero cojeaba de su pierna izquierda, ella tenia su sala de clases en la torre suroeste del castillo, donde habían grandes telescopios mágicos en que a pesar del sol los astros se vislumbraban como si fuera la mismísima noche despejada, habían de todos los tamaños, tenia una pizarra donde se mostraban grandes constelaciones y tenían movimiento propio, la profesora Mcmillan a sus alumnos les hacia colocarse de a dos por cada telescopio y con su mapa estelar buscar la constelación o la estrella que ella dispusiera en cada clase. Albus había llegado con retraso a la clase ya que se había perdido en una de las escaleras, pues les gustaba cambiar de posición y así uno se desorientaba al no saber muy bien el camino y no encontrarse atento a los cambios de ellas. Albus estaba pensando en que mejor se hubiera reportado enfermo y así no haber hecho sentir mal a Karen, y así no se fijo que tres escaleras habían cambiado de posición mientras el subía.... él seguía pensando que cuando llegara a la clase de Astronomía le daría alguna disculpa.  
  
-Señor Dumbledore... que extrañeza ... usted llegando atrasado?, pues pase y saque su mapa estelar, pues hoy no vera las estrellas,,,,!!!- la profesora decía estas palabras con gran asombro y pesadez por su interrupción, ya que todos buscaban la constelación de "Canis Minor". -Albus no dijo nada, solo saco de su mochila su mapa estelar y empezó a buscar de reojo a Karen, ella se encontraba con su amiga Cinthia en un telescopio a dos metros de distancia de él. Y por ese instante Albus deseo ser Cinthia para tenerla a su lado y poder rozarle aunque sea su hombro...-- !que hermoso! como me gustaría estar ahí y no acá ! - ¿porque me habrá tratado mal? acaso no se da cuenta ?. -Sr Dumbledore,,,Sr Dumbledore, que le pasa?, acaso está en la constelación Canis Minor?  
  
- haaa ?? Que ?? - no la habia escuchado profesora ¿me decía algo?--  
  
- Pues sí Dumbledore, le decía que revisara en su mapa estelar la constelación de "Canis Minor".. Ponga mas atención si no quiere salir de mi clase... escucho señor Albus ?- -si señorita disculpe- (¿había escuchado el pensamiento de Karen?) pensó en ese mismo instante Albus, mientras la voz de la profesora se hacia más fuerte en sus oídos.  
-Bien pues como les decía...antes que nos interrumpieran - decía la profesora Mcmillan mirando de reojo a Albus- La constelación Canis Minor representa el Can Menor y junto con él está el Can Mayor, eran los dos perros que llevaba siempre Orión en todas sus cacerías por el cielo. Les separa la Vía Láctea. El borde sur de la constelación lo marca el plano del Ecuador- fíjense en esa pequeña estrella de color dorado, la ven?- La estrella más brillante de ella es Procyon , que está situada a 11,3 años- luz de nosotros. Esta estrella Procyon o Proción, forma con Sirio y Betelgeuse un triángulo en el cielo casi equilátero. Ya hemos hablado de Sirio en el Can Mayor y de Betelgeuse en Orión. Proción, ocupa en orden de brillo el número 8, entre las estrellas más luminosas del cielo con una magnitud de 0,38.  
Para Albus era una gran decepción no poder ver la constelación, ya que esta era una de sus materias preferidas y siempre llegaba a la hora e incluso antes para ganar el telescopio mágico más grande que había en la torre, siempre lo compartía con sus compañeros de cuarto, pues el no tenia preferidos o mas bien, no tenia un amigo en particular al cual contarle sus cosas.  
Albus pozo su mirada en su mapa estelar, pero por las características que la profesora Mcmillan les había dado, esa constelación no era la que le correspondía observar, miraba otra constelación y se dio cuenta que ésta era más rara aún, de la cual le señalaba la profesora, había un gran espacio negro en el lugar, en vez de estrellas a su alrededor divisaba solo manchas blancas y solo se deslumbraban algunos puntos blancos brillantes en el mapa estelar lejos de aquel espacio vació, Albus bajo sus ojos al mapa y queriendo ver mas de cerca, creyó ver que dentro de aquel vació había una forma de color blanco platinado que se movía lentamente... pero no lograba divisar que podría ser, en ese momento su varita empezó a temblar dentro de su túnica que Albus dio un pequeño salto en su silla, metió su mano y la saco para ver que era lo que pasaba con ella y al estar fuera ,,, unas chispas de color dorado salían de la punta y llegaban al mapa estelar pero sin incendiarlo, cuando Albus puso su vista nuevamente en la figura blanca platinada aún se encontraba ahí y se movía con mayor rapidez, buscó a tientas dentro de su mochila una lupa que llevaba consigo, .. Pero no la encontraba al tratar de buscar sin mirar... y tanta fue su desesperación por encontrar la lupa que movió rápidamente la cabeza para abrir y mirar dentro de su mochila para encontrar la lupa, que al tener suerte y colocarla adelante de su ojo encima del mapa estelar, ya la figura blanca platinada no estaba en el lugar, parecía haberse esfumado, con tanta rabia Albus dio un resoplido de furia tan fuerte que toda la clase se volvió a observarlo. Y la varita ya había dejado de moverse encima de la mesa. -Señor Dumbledore... hoy si que se ha pasado de la raya, ya esta es la tercera vez que me interrumpe.. ¿Acaso quiere agregar algo a mi descripción de la constelación Canis Minor?... espero que sea así, pues si no? le daré más trabajo que a sus compañeros...¿me entendió? - pues bien !! Tiene algo que contarnos? - Al notar el silencio de Albus la profesora dio vuelta en su talón derecho y dijo - ! Me lo suponía, usted no escucho nada, quédese después de la clase Sr. Dumbledore!. Albus miro a los ojos de Karen que lo observaba igual que los otros compañeros, pues estaban compartiendo clases con la casa de Ravenclaw, pero Karen le quito inmediatamente la mirada y se voltio a mirar el cielo ni siquiera por el telescopio mágico que tenia adelante de ella.  
Ya cuando todos los demás alumnos se habían retirado, el se quedo sentado en una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, con el mapa estelar estirado en ella, la profesora Mcmillan cerro la puerta de la torre que conducía a las escaleras y se acercó cojeando a la mesa en donde estaba Albus y le dijo con voz preocupada y de enojo a la vez. -Me extraña en gran manera su comportamiento de hoy, Sr. Dumbledore, se podría saber a que se debe? - Señorita Mcmillan, no fue mi intención molestarla en la clase, se lo juro, solo es que hoy no ha sido un día muy bueno para mí, y llegue tarde pues las escaleras empezaron a cambiar y ya no sabia como cruzar sin saltar a la puerta de su sala !! -¿se esta mofando de mi Sr. Dumbledore?- con voz mas estridente hablaba la profesora y saliéndose de sus casillas. -No para nada señorita, solo le cuento que es lo que me paso!, además CREI ver en el mapa estelar algo raro en una constelación que usted dijo que viera, pero parece que me equivoque y vi. otro- decía Albus mientras miraba a los ojos de la profesora Mcmillan y movía la cabeza a la vez mirando el mapa, para que ella observara igual que él.- Usted podría decirme que constelación estaba observando? por favor?- sonaba a suplica las palabras de Albus.  
La profesora lo miro ya con otros ojos, al parecer mas amables y se acerco más a la mesa, dando un paso con la pierna izquierda en donde cojeaba se arrimo más hacia el mapa estelar y observo el gran espacio vació que se refería Albus, -Señor Dumbledore, esa no es una constelación para que usted se entere... es un Hoyo Negro, es el único que existe en nuestro sistema solar,¿sabia eso usted?- moviendo la cabeza Albus le negó - Pues le explico para que en el futuro no se confunda... - diciendo esto la profesora se estiro y miro a Albus muy extrañada pues él tenía una cara de pregunta que no podía disimular.- ¿que pasa Sr. Albus?, no le quedo clara mi explicación?. - No es eso profesora, es que vi algo moverse lentamente dentro del hoyo negro cuando lo estaba observando, era una figura blanca platinada, pero no alcance a divisarla bien. - -Sr. Albus temo decirle que no me entendió!. .. ! NO EXISTE NADA DENTRO DE UN HOYO NEGRO! -- ya con voz desesperada de la profesora Mcmillan.. - es mejor que se retire y alcance a llegar a su próxima clase, espero que allá entendido lo que le dije y por favor en mi próxima clase compórtese como de costumbre -- ya con el tono de voz Albus había entendido que la conversación se daba por terminada y debía retirarse. Guardo sus cosas en forma rápida y se despidió de la profesora de Astrología, con unas ganas locas que ya fuera de noche para poder acostarse y no tener más problemas.  
  
DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ SIGUIERON MI FANFIC...  
  
Y a AYESHA..... QUE OJALA LO LEA..  
  
UN BESO A TODOS... SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA.. ME DEJAN LOS FAMOSÍSIMOS REVIEWS.. YA QUE POR ESO NO PENSE EN SEGUIR LA HISTORIA...  
  
BYEEE  
  
LUNA LUNERA 


	7. el DIA FATAL

CAPITULO 7 UN DIA FATAL.  
  
Albus ya se encontraba corriendo para entrar al invernadero Nª 3, donde tenia clases de herbó logia junto a la casa de Slytherin, había llegado justo cuando el profesor Bert Bott cerraba ya la puerta del invernadero, él entro junto a Albus y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia su mesa principal, el chico buscó con la mirada alguna mesa vacía en donde dirigirse pero no había ninguna, solo estaba Crusfyl Finnigan, solo en una mesa y Albus se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
-¿ y Loas Cong no lo veo... esta enfermo?- le preguntaba a Crusfyl ... mientras sacaba los utensilios para la clase de Herbó logia.  
  
No, lo que pasa es que llegó una carta de su casa, y tubo que viajar urgentemente hacia allá- le respondía Crusfyl.  
  
-¿que le paso? ¿ Sabes algo? ¿No es nada malo supongo?- miraba con cara de preocupación a su compañero de Slytherin.  
  
-Realmente no sé mucho Dumbledore, solo sé que cuando leyó la carta se puso blanco ( mas de lo que es) y salió corriendo al despacho del director, después de eso no lo vimos llegar nuevamente y sus cosas están iguales como las dejo. estamos todos preocupados, al parecer es algo grave, pero de ahí no tengo ni idea ! -  
  
La clase comenzó tranquila cuando el profesor Bott explicaba las propiedades de la planta de Énula-  
  
-- Esta hierba tiene la propiedad de hacer desaparecer vibraciones violentas y coléricas en algunas criaturas mágicas que viven con nosotros en nuestras casas, y con esto me refiero a los elfos domésticos -- Yo tengo uno en la casa - dijo a lo bajo para que solo escuchara su compañero de mesa Crusfyl -  
  
Se debe prepara (Tomen apuntes) una infusión de 4 gr. en 100 ml de agua. Y se debe dar a beber una vez al año a cada elfo, recuerden que durante los preparativos mágicos de esta infusión deben estar vestidos con ropa de color blanca!, se debe preparar en noche de luna menguante y dejar reposar por 3 meses cuando haya luna nueva se debe agregar a un frasco largo y transparente y envolverlo en tela roja, no tiene mayor preparación que la que les estoy describiendo así que no encuentro mayor problema para ustedes.  
  
¿alguna pregunta? Decía el profesor Bott mirando a través de sus lentes cuadrados y gruesos.  
  
profesor - levantaba la mano una chica de Slytherin, - ¿Los elfos son agresivos al no tomar esta infusión?-  
  
Pues no señorita Parkinson, los elfos domésticos de por sí son criaturas  
tranquilas, lo que pasa es que algunos elfos domésticos están mezclados  
con enanos y en algunas ocasiones suelen tener demasiado poder mágico y  
éste poder controla al elfo en vez de ser lo contrario, pues se han visto  
casos que un elfo doméstico al no tomar esta infusión a llegado a matar a  
seres humanos solamente con su mirada.  
  
Hubo un gran estremecimiento de todos los alumnos al enterarse de este  
hallazgo, pues todos tenían una gran confianza en estas criaturas.  
  
-!! Y pensar que yo tengo 9 en casa!! ¿ Mi mamá les dará esa infusión? - pensaba en voz alta Albus, sin notar que su compañero de mesa estaba oyéndolo.  
  
-¿Para que te das tantos aires Dumbledore?, ¿Acaso piensas que somos muy poca cosa para ser tus amigos, solo porque tu padre es el Supremo Ministro de Mágia?  
  
!! Y tienes 9 elfos en tu casa para que te den la comidita!! -  
  
Crusfyl estaba fuera de sí, con los puños apretados y con un tono tan alto de voz al decir esto, que todos los de la clase escucharon, el chico tenía rabia por creer que Albus se estaba contoneando por sus riquezas al anterior comentario de él, (ya que todos sabían que tener un elfo doméstico en casa era un lujo que solo pocas familias podían darse) y que para colmo el hijito del Ministro tuviera " 9 " elfos en su casa, era para ridiculizar a cualquiera.  
  
Albus lo miro con ojos de admiración al escuchar todo lo que le preguntaba Crusfyl, no podía creer que alguien se enojara de esa manera al decir la cantidad de elfos domésticos que él poseyera en casa, pues era de seguro que todas las familias tenían mas de 2 elfos, pues él nunca había visitado otra casa que la de su padrino Paúl Gascoigne y este tenía más elfos que sus padres, Albus creía que tener elfos era algo común y corriente. Pues ese día se entero que no estaba en lo correcto.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Lejos en otro lugar muy diferente al invernadero, en Pavis, la única gran ciudad de Prax, mundo de los gigantes, estaba Sor-Eel el Alto, que gobernaba Pavis. En un amplio terreno de juntas militares, tan utilizado últimamente, para organizar las estrategias de guerra que mantenían en ese mismo instante con los trolls.  
  
El sonido grave y fuerte de un cuerno que alguna vez perteneció a unos de los grandes dragones, sonaba estrepitamente por todo el terreno de Pavis, señalando que el gobernador llamaba a junta a todos los habitantes de la ciudad.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
La tarde iba de mal en peor, pues Crusfyl a pedido del profesor Bott se cambio a una mesa con otros dos compañeros de su casa y Albus quedo solo para toda la clase. El profesor Bott siguió explicando otra planta que estaba en el invernadero - Tienen que observar todas estas hierbas y plantas, esa que vemos ahí es.. corteza del árbol de la familia sapodilla (género Bumelia), camolia, trébol, hierba cuscus, diente de león, frankincense, curalotodo, madreselva, hojas de huckleberry (arbusto del género Gaylussacia),- nombraba el profesor mientras caminaba mostrandole con la mano cada planta y hierba que señalaba con el dedo indice..- este es musgo irlandés, lágrimas de Job, loto, raíz de hoja santa, muérdago, frijol mágico, mirra, nuez moscada, raíz de peoría, reina de la pradera, romero, corteza sagrada, madera de sándalo, menta, anís estrella, timo,  
  
Fríjol tonka... Tomen nota niños.. Yo sé que tienen pociones en la próxima clase, y quedamos de acuerdo con el profesor Ludoc Rewney de enseñarles la poción que utiliza estas hierbas, ya que con estás podrán hacer una infusión que de seguro a más de alguno le vendrá bien.-.. Al decir eso el profesor Bott dio por terminada la clase y todos los alumnos salieron con la duda y con ganas de ir a su próxima clase de pociones.  
  
"Gigantes..." (¿qué habia sido ese pensamiento?).  
  
Albus salía de la clase de Herbología, cuando caminando por los pasillos se le vino a la mente los gigantes, no los conocía, ni siquiera había visto uno en alguna fotografía, al parecer no podían ser capturados dentro de una cámara o quizás nadie había salido vivo para mostrar o describir como eran, solo sabia que eran grandes, peligrosos, agresivos, malos y todo esto gracias a los libros. 


	8. Lechuzas y D

CAPITULO 8. GENTE PARA EL FUTURO.  
  
Una lechuza imperial del colegio entró a la hora de la comida de medio día en el gran comedor, era tan grande y tan llamativa por su plumaje, que todos la quedaron mirando, y así dirigieron sus ojos a un costado de la mesa de Gryffindor en donde estaba sentado Albus con sus compañeros de habitación Donan Creevey, Melios Finkut, Bryan Fletcher, Arcus Money, Albus revolvía de mala gana las papas guisadas de su plato, la lechuza se puso a un costado de su plato y le levanto la pata demostrándole que traía una carta para él.  
  
-! Ábrela, ¿ de quien es?- preguntaba Donan  
  
-!! Guauuu ... que lechuza, jamás había visto una igual, es tremenda!! - miraba sorprendido Bryan Fletcher, ya que todo le causaba admiración, ya llevaba mas de 2 meses en Hogwarts y aun no se acostumbraba a tanta maravilla.  
  
Es del director, dice que me espera en su despacho a las 18:30 PM y que sea puntual, que me esperara en las escaleras de su despacho.- les anunciaba Albus a sus compañeros que estaban impacientes por saber el contenido de la carta  
  
-¿para que te querrá? ¿hiciste algo malo? -replicaba Melios Finkut y comía una ala de un murciélago de chocolate  
  
-¿No será que la profesora de Astronomía le habrá dicho algo al Director y por eso te llamaron, Albus?- decía Arcus Money, el mejor amigo de Melios, compañero de travesura, - pero que esta vez tenia cara de preocupación.  
  
No creo en verdad que sea eso - suspiraba Albus- debe ser para notificarme que mañana vienen mis padres, para despedirse, ya que harán un viaje a varios países y no los veré para navidad-  
hablaba mientras jugaba con unos granos de arroz en el plato. En ese  
momento como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en la silla, Donan se  
levanto y puso un brazo en su cabeza, con la expresión de que algo se  
le había olvidado. - ¿que pasa Donan? - dijo Albus-  
  
-Ochitó, no le he dado ni siquiera algo de desayunar!! POBRE DEBE DE ESTAR MUERTO DE HAMBRE! - con voz chillona decía Creevey, mientras agarraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa y se lo echaba en la mochila. Incluso a sus compañeros los dejo sin comida y salió corriendo a la Sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ese mono es algo serio!, El otro día rasgo mis sabanas y se comió todos mis chocolates- reclamaba Melios, - Si es verdad también abrió mi baúl y dejo todo tirado por el piso, !es un fastidio!....¿ ! nose como lo dejaron entrar al colegio!¿- ya con voz de desesperación reclamaba Bryan  
  
Ssshhhhhh... no saben en el colegio que existe Ochitó... mi hermana esta pensando que existe un fantasma revoltoso en la nuestra casa, pues ni se imagina que hay un mono... Donan ha escondido el mono como ha podido, pero Ochitó tampoco pone mucho de su parte! - decía Arcus Honey con cara de complicidad y adelantando el cuerpo para acercarse a sus compañeros para que nadie más que estuviera cerca escuchara.  
  
¿Pero esta loco?!! ... No se da cuenta que si lo descubren lo pueden expulsar?¿.....  
  
¿Cómo puede esconder a un mono y uno como Ochitó que no se queda tranquilo en todo el día?- preguntaba Albus.. Arcus solo levanto los hombros en señal que no tenía idea. - Pues será mejor que nos vayamos luego a clases de Pociones ya que nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar al tercer piso y ya por hoy tengo bastante de jaleo!.  
  
Cuando los cuatros compañeros caminaban hacia la salida del gran comedor, pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encontraba Crusfyl y este estiró la pierna que se encontraba debajo de la mesa hacia el pasillo con la intención de hacerle una zancadilla a Albus que caminaba en uno de los extremos del grupo, pero con gran sorpresa Albus miró fijamente a Crusfyl y este sin saber porqué sintió la obligación de recoger la pierna para volverla a colocar en su sitio debajo de la mesa, haciendo esto Crusfyl bajó la mirada de terror que sintió al mirar fijamente un brillo en los ojos de Albus, como si él le estuviera dándole una orden contra su voluntad, pues nadie se percató de este incidente ya que sus otros amigos platicaban sobre que clase de poción seria la que enseñaría el Profesor en la clase de hoy..  
  
Antes de pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, Albus había visto una visión que duro solos unos segundos, pero alcanzó a darse cuenta como Crusfyl estiraba la pierna y él caía al suelo pero durante la caída se afirmaba de la túnica de Arcus y se rajaba dejándolo con todo el uniforme en pedazos, entonces la visión se esfumó,  
  
Albus sabía que era el futuro y al parecer iba a efectuarse inmediatamente, pues cuando pasaban antes de llegar a la mesa de Slytherin él lo miró detenidamente y dentro de sí deseaba con todas las fuerzas que Crusfyl recogiera la pierna. para sorpresa de Albus, el chico hizo lo que él deseaba, y con este pensamiento confuso de haberse equivocado en su visión siguió a sus compañeros hasta el tercer piso para la clase de Pociones, su preferida.  
  
Al entrar a la clase de Pociones recordó lo mal que se había portado con Karen y nuevamente la buscó por la sala y se encontraba con su amiga Cinthia, la cual miraba a Albus con ojos de reproche, éste caminó hacia una de las primeras mesas más cercanas al profesor, empezó a sacar su pluma, sus pergaminos y su tinta, ya que no se perdía ni siquiera lo que respiraba el profesor, todo lo anotaba.  
  
El profesor Ludoc Rewney, que era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, era un mago alto larguirucho con el seño fruncido como si hubiera comido limón todo el día, era calvo aunque siempre se escondía tras un sombrero puntiagudo de color negro azabache, tenia bigotes delgados, sus ojos eran de un color celeste oscuro la cual resaltaba su nariz achatada, pero dentro de sí era un profesor justo y preocupado por su casa. Cuando estaban todos sentados en sus pupitres es profesor Rewney caminó muy lentamente hacia el pizarrón y empezó anotar con su varita sin rozar la cubierta del pizarrón:  
  
" Poción de la Buena Suerte"  
  
Para atraerse la buena fortuna en la vida o para cambiar una racha de mala suerte y transformarla en una de buena suerte, llenar un caldero con pedazos triangulares de las siguientes hierbas mágicas:  
  
corteza del árbol de la familia sapodilla (género Bumelia), cortarla en triángulos pequeños y agregar agua de pantano  
  
*camolia, trébol, hierba cuscus, diente de león, frankincense, curalotodo, madreselva, todas estas machacarlas en un mortero por 5 horas, hasta que quede una pasta verde blancusca.  
  
*hojas de huckleberry (arbusto del género Gaylussacia), musgo irlandés, se deben rayar y colocar luego de la corteza de árbol de sopodilla en el caldero, este debe ya estar hirviendo por media hora.  
  
lágrimas de Job, 5 lagrimas.. no más, ( sería catastrófico)  
  
loto, raíz de hoja santa, muérdago, fríjol mágico, mirra, nuez moscada, raíz de peoría, reina de la pradera, romero, corteza sagrada, madera de sándalo, menta, anís estrella, timo, fríjol tonka. Estos ingredientes deben ser puestos en el mismo orden en el caldero luego de haber ingresado las lágrimas de Job.  
  
Sellar el caldero por 1 hora, luego apagar y dejar reposar, por 6 días, cuando esté listo con su varita repetir estas palabras: "SEURTICUM". para tener efecto debe bañarse en esta poción por 3 días seguidos durante la noche.-  
  
Y dijo- Sé que ya vieron las hierbas en su clase de Herbología, pues así quedamos de acuerdo con el profesor Bott, hora anoten todo y daré por pasado este brebaje.-  
  
continuaremos con uno que es más especial y muy necesario dentro de una casa o familia, siempre lo utiliza sus madres para cuando se sienten fatigados o enfermos. - dicho esto se dio media vuelta y al levantar la varita el pizarrón quedó nuevamente en blanco, y como había hecho anteriormente anotó el nombre de la pócima y lo necesario para utilizarla.- Albus ya conocía esa pócima y la había preparado en sus clases privadas con el profesor Ludoc, y por esto no anotó en su pergamino y se dedico a mirar la clase o mas bien a Karen.  
  
La clase de Pociones había terminado, y encontró a Karen con su amiga en la puerta de la sala, pero al mirarla y al querer abrir la boca para decir algo, no pudo, solo quedo como un tonto con la boca abierta delante de todos sus compañeros. Algo avergonzado salió como un cohete hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan débil al querer pedir una simple disculpa-! Tomates fritos!- dijo Albus y se abrió seguidamente el retrato que era la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
No había nadie en la sala, salvo un alumno de un curso superior que se encontraba sentado frente a unos libros y pergaminos arriba de una mesa, cuando Albus entró a la sala común, el chico levantó la cabeza y se fijo en la persona que entraba y moviendo la mano en señal para que se acercará, pues así lo hizo Albus y con cara de preocupación quedo de pie delante de él.  
  
Hola, yo sé que nunca hemos conversado, pero me presento, soy Alan Finningan- a Albus le pareció conocido el apellido inmediatamente y se recordó de Crusfyl.  
  
Pues yo sé que tú eres amigo de mi hermano Crusfyl, que va en la casa de Slytherin, bueno, creo que eres amigo de él, la cosa es que me llegó un comentario de algo ocurrido el día de hoy en invernadero cuando tu tenias clases de herbó logia con mi hermano menor - Albus aún no decía nada, ni siquiera abría la boca para decir "hola", ya que Alan hablaba tan rápido y tan secamente en su tono de voz que él se sintió intimidado y creyendo que recibiría un golpe del hermano de Crusfyl.-  
  
Alan seguía hablando - Me dijeron que Crusfyl no se había comportado de muy buena manera contigo, que había sido muy pesado, y quisiera darte las disculpas por él, ya que conociéndolo no lo hará, ya He escrito a mis padres- decía Alan y de repente se quedó callado como pensando, pero continuó- Bueno aunque sé que también ya se le notificó a ellos por parte del director por orden del profesor Bott.  
  
Albus no lo podía creer, ¿porque se disculpaba el hermano mayor de Crusfyl con él? - y dijo- No creo que sea para tanto, realmente resentí mal, pero ahí de mandarle una nota a tus padres lo encuentro exagerado, quizás yo me exprese mal, realmente no lo sé, - la voz de Albus se notaba entrecortada- Nunca quise ofender a tu hermano, pues no sabía que era malo tener 9 elfos en casa,!De verdad!, Mañana vendrá mi mamá y le diré que no tenga a tantos, además con lo que me dijeron hoy del brebaje que deben tomar ya no quede muy tranquilo. -  
  
Albus no sabía porque le contaba estas cosas a aquel joven, ya que nunca habían cruzado palabras anteriormente y ahora él le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.- Yo nunca he salido de mi casa a parte de ir a visitar a mi padrino- el chico bajo la mirada ya que estaba pensando en el encierro que había vivido tantos años, sin haberlo notado hasta ese momento.-  
  
De verdad lo siento he vivido toda mi vida encerrado en casa! NI SIQUIERA CONOCIA A OTROS NIÑOS ANTES DE VENIR A HAGWARTS! -ya Albus no hablaba, sino gritaba con voz de suplica y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
No te disculpes Albus de verdad- al momento que decía esto Alan se había levantado de su silla y se encontraba abrazándole por el hombro como un hermano mayor. - Crusfyl siempre ha sido así, mal educado, él es distinto a nosotros, mira... nosotros somos tres hermanos, mi hermano mayor, Fernán ya va en su séptimo año y es prefecto de su casa Hufflepuff, yo voy en cuarto y aunque no soy prefecto y un poquitin desordenado- y en su cara apareció una risa de complicidad - No somos así como nuestro hermano menor, yo creo que él se siente superior por haber quedado en Slytherin igual que nuestra madre, y también se siente superior por que nuestro padre tiene su propia fábrica de Exportación e Importación de artículos mágicos y le va bastante bien, es como se les dice en mi asignatura de conocimientos muggles "Un Empresario Exitoso", pero ya vez, no todos somos iguales.- la voz de Alan era tan suave y amigable que Albus se sintió muy bien, él ya lo había mirado a los ojos y se sentía a gusto a su lado.  
  
Así pasaron un buen rato conversando de los profesores y las clases de primer año de Albus, hasta que él se recordó de la hora, y salió disparado al despacho del director Adrews Millacord, pues solo tenia doce minutos para llegar... al estar corriendo chocó con varios alumnos he incluso atravesó sin querer al fantasma de su propia casa "casi decapitado", cuando iba dando vuelta en una esquina de un corredor choco de frente con una chica y le tiró todos sus pergaminos, he incluso la botella de tinta le mancho toda la túnica y paso a la ropa que tenia debajo de ella.  
  
- Lo siento de verdad - decía Albus mientras se agachaba para recoger los pergaminos tirados en el pasillo- Hoy no ha sido un buen día que digamos para mí- y en ese momento levanto la vista para mirar a la chica con que había chocado. Y al observarle los ojos y su rostro quedo petrificado, como helado, su voz se enmudeció, las manos le sudaban y sintió que caía por un abismo.  
  
- No te preocupes, en serio, tampoco ha sido un día genial para mí que digamos, pero al parecer no tan malo como el tuyo- afirmaba la chica- ¿Oye te pasa algo?- ¿porque me miras así?- ya con voz de miedo al observar la actitud que tenia Albus pues él parecía una momia. ¿Oye te pregunte sí te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- decía mientras se ponía de pie con todos los pergaminos en sus brazos. Albus aún estaba en el piso pero sus ojos habían seguido el rostro de ella.  
  
- Di.. Dis....Disculpa... discúlpame, no ... no me pasa nada en serio! ¿Arruine tu ropa? - decía Albus- ¿comorellamasdequecasaeresdondetepuedoencontrar?-  
  
-¿he? Que dices?- no te entiendo nada... !!! - decía ella con una cara de preocupación ya que estaba pensando que él era un loco de remate.  
  
- te digo - ya con voz mas calmada- que ¿cómo te llamas? ¿De que casa eres ¿y como puedo encontrarte nuevamente para devolverte tu ropa y tu túnica que ya están estropeadas? - preguntaba Albus ya mas calmado y recordándose en ese momento que había perdido mucho tiempo con ella y el accidente, para ir a encontrarse con el director, que era ya seguro lo estaba esperando y él no quería dar una mala impresión pues nunca había hablado con él.  
  
-No niño no te preocupes, las manchas las saco con una poción desmanchadora que tengo, y mi nombre es Amalia Marvolo, soy de Slytherin, voy en 3 año- decía ella  
  
- Bueno... gracias y perdona por todo... es que voy apurado en serio... perdona nuevamente- decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia atrás pensando en la hora. .  
  
Él dio vuelta la esquina y se puso a correr, pero su mente estaba puesta en la cara de ella, sus ojos, creyó haberlos visto en alguna otra parte pero sabia que era imposible pues, nunca la había visto antes.  
  
DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO.. YA SALI DE CLASES.. Y RECIEN ESTOY RETOMANDO EL FIC.. OJALA DEJEN REVIEWS.. ESO ME HARA MUY FELIZ...  
  
Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC.. 


End file.
